Guia de Pasos Para convertirte en un delincuente
by DarkHeart2
Summary: Hipo es un chico totalmente normal, sin embargo, termina enrolado en una pandilla capaz de cualquier vandalismo que pase por la mente del jefe, ¿podrá sobrevivir a esta experiencia causada por un malentendido?


**Hola a todos mis lectores, este Fic será como los que ya tengo, puesto que La Furia nocturna está terminado dentro de mi computadora y lo iré subiendo conforme tenga tiempo, sin embargo, espero les agrade este nuevo proyecto, que por cierto será de los más largos que escriba, disfruten y espero comenten que les pareció.**

 _Disclamer: Como entrenar a tu Dragón No me pertenece, y todos los personajes son de su respectiva creadora y de DreamWorks lo único mío es el argumento._

 _ **Guía de pasos para convertirte en un delincuente.**_

 **Paso 1: Intenta ser normal.**

 **P.O.V HIPO**

Mi nombre es Hipo, dejémoslo en Hipo… siendo sincero no soy alguien muy especial, desde hace tiempo he sido considerado el marginado del salón de clases por mis notas tanto académicas como físicas, y sin duda alguna, carezco de algún talento que pueda respaldar mi actitud un tanto simplona para muchos. Sin embargo, durante el último semestre, la academia de dragones de Ver ha pasado por una extraña… ¿moda? ¿Situación?.. Aun no tengo manera de catalogarlo, simplemente se han formado bandas delictivas de adolescentes que aunque no suene serio, realmente han sembrado pánico dentro de la institución de la cual soy estudiante… ¿y esto como me afecta?, pues yo soy un chico que como antes dije es normal, no sabe pelear, no es agresivo y solo se deja llevar… pero por una serie de infortunios termine como el jefe de los furia nocturna… una de las tres bandas más peligrosas que amenazan la ciudad donde vivo.

Ahora… ¿Cómo fue que paso esto?

 **P.O.V GENERAL**

Un día como cualquiera, un chico de castaños cabellos y vistiendo un uniforme de color azul, transitaba las calles principales de la ciudad, era importante llegar temprano, pues hace unos días había recibido una llamada de su mejor amigo chimuelo, el cual había vuelto de San Francisco, donde había estudiado durante los últimos dos años.. Era importante recibirlo en la escuela de la mejor manera.

-Hola hipo, hoy te levantas temprano… ¿acaso ya decidiste tomarte enserio los estudios?- Dijo de manera amena un chico de cuerpo prominente.

-Siempre me he tomado los estudios enserio, es solo que no es lo mío Patapez, además, voy temprano porque chimuelo me ha dicho el fin de semana que iniciando el quinto semestre, volvería a estudiar a Berk- Dijo con un tono descortés el castaño.

-Wow, que bien, por fin volverá nuestro gran amigo...-

-NO DIGAS SU NOMBRE- Interrumpió Hipo de manera apresurada-Incluso él lo dice, es de mala suerte-

-Lo sé… Recuerdo bien que cada que le llamamos por su nombre sucede algo horrible.-

-Cuando hable con él, me dijo que su padre había terminado su contrato en San Francisco hace un mes y que la mudanza había traído sus cosas a su vieja casa la semana pasada- Dijo el oji-verde.

-¿Entonces hoy ira a la escuela?, veo que sus padres no pierden el tiempo, de seguro ya hasta les ofrecieron trabajo aquí.-

Antes de que los jóvenes se percataran, ya se encontraban frente a las puertas del recinto, la academia de dragones era muy famosa, contaba con un sistema de preparatoria y universidad, sus ramas de estudio cubrían humanidades y ciencias, además de tener una política estudiantil bastante flexible dando libertad a los alumnos en la mayoría de los casos. El plantel se conformaba de una gran cantidad de edificios divididos en dos secciones, la sección de preparatoria y la sección universitaria, los chicos asistían a su último año de preparatoria, por lo cual, entraron por la puerta del ala este del plantel.

El chico castaño al entrar al plantel, lo primero que hizo fue revisar las listas del salón que le había asignado, parecía que ambos compañeros, junto con chimuelo habían quedado en la misma aula: Salón C-6.

Después de caminar un poco a través de la escuela, al entrar al aula, se encontraron con el chico del que habían hablado en la mañana, su piel aperlada, cabello oscuro y mirada ojos enfadados, era inconfundible por ese diente que faltaba dentro de su boca, de hecho era una historia interesante el como lo había perdido.

-Que tal, Hipo, hace mucho que no te veo- Dijo con una gran sonrisa el chico de tez morena.

-Sigues igual de… mmm… ¿tu?- Dijo con un poco de burla el chico de mayor tamaño.

-Tú aumentaste de peso, Patapez- respondió.

-Calla, discapacitado dental.-

-Tu primero, pelota de playa-

-Debería de meterme y detenerlos, pero es bastante agradable ver como pelean- Dijo el castaño con una gran sonrisa, desde hace dos años que los tres amigos no se veían.

\- Y... ¿Cómo te fue en San Francisco?... ¿Conociste a alguna chica?- Pregunto Patapez.

-Sí, pero no de mi tipo, es como del tipo de nadie- Dijo un poco burlón.

-No te entiendo muy bien, pero es bueno saber que hiciste amigos por allá- Dijo Hipo.

-Digamos que no solo amigos-

-Bueno, puede que no lo sepas porque apenas es tu primer año en esta escuela, pero al entrar, en cada semestre, tenemos una asamblea de bienvenida a las 7:50 y ya falta poco, así que hablaremos después.- Dijo el castaño.

Antes de que el director llegara al recinto, los chicos ya se encontraban entre las filas de sus respectivos salones, la mayoría de ellos se conocían, pero a Hipo eso no le importaba, siempre había sido un inadaptado social, incapaz completamente de hablar con alguien que no fuera Patapez, y no es que el no quisiera entablar una conversación, más bien era un rechazo grupal, del cual él no se enteró hasta mediados del segundo semestre.

-A continuación, unas palabras del director: Patón Mocoso- Palabras dichas en el micrófono, sonaron por toda la explanada, después de este anuncio, el director como siempre sin tomar nada enserio, prácticamente divago durante media hora para retirarse y que la sub-directora dijera lo importante.

La mañana había sido bastante calmada, nada fuera de lo común, materias más difíciles pero sin duda no eran algo del otro mundo, deportes había sido algo atareado y debían traer para el día siguiente una bata de laboratorio. Durante la hora del almuerzo, chimuelo alcanzo a Hipo en la ferretería como si tuviera a alguien detrás empujándolo, entre jadeos al verlo sentado y comiendo plácidamente, en un brusco movimiento tiro la bandeja que estaba por un lado del chico.

-Ven, acompáñame, es una emergencia- Dijo mientras se forzaba a recuperar el aliento.

-Esa no era mi bandeja de comida, es esta- Dijo el castaño señalando su costado derecho.

Al momento, el chico que aún no estaba en calma volvió a tirar la otra bandeja…- ¿y ahora me acompañas?-

-Me lo pagaras después, ¿entendido?-

-Claro-

Chimuelo de manera desesperada llevo al castaño a la azotea, donde ya se encontraba Patapez.

-Bien, ahora les diré todo, bueno, no pero… bien, si les diré todo, pero… ¿por dónde empiezo?-

-Habla ya…- Dijo el chico robusto.

-¿Sabes en que trabajan mis padres?-

-Tú dijiste que eran comerciantes de fármacos-

-Bueno si, pero no es tan cierto, ellos son mafiosos, a los ojos del gobierno, si son dueños de un imperio de laboratorios que crean medicamentos, pero en realidad, sus laboratorios fabrican droga, sin contar que yo voy a heredar tal negocio, por favor, sé que me pueden odiar, pero ahora que me he enterado de lo sucedido, por favor no me detesten y quieran colgarme de un puente o desaparecerme, porque ya me ha pasado y no es nada agradable.- Dijo muy muy acelerado el joven de cabello oscuro.

La mirada de Hipo y Patapez estaba perpleja, no había una reacción aparente, al principio, chimuelo pensó lo peor, puesto que aunque esto sonara extraño y fantástico, él nunca les había mentido a sus amigos y ellos lo sabían bien, antes de que alguien dijera algo, Hipo se golpeó la cara con las dos manos y soltó un suspiro.

-Bien, eso te complica las cosas, ¿tú no querías ser jefe de la policía?-

-¡OYE! COMO QUE SI QUERIA, AUN QUIERO- Dijo el chico admirando la mirada sin rencor del castaño.

-Tú eres tú, y tus padres son ellos, no debería afectarte lo que hagan, solo dedícate a no hacer nada malo- Dijo Patapez.

-Ese es el problema, por eso llame… parece que ustedes y yo terminamos embarrados-

-¿De qué hablas?- Dijeron Ambos al unísono.

-Mi padre tiene negocios con uno de los jefes de distribución locales, y su nombre pues… es Patón, y eso no es todo, al unirse mi padre con él, ambos acordaron que sus hijos formarían una alianza-

-Entonces... ¿eso cómo nos afecta?-

-Su hijo Patán esta en nuestra clase, y al parecer cierta persona se lo encontró por la mañana y hablo con el-

Un prominente silbido salió de la boca de Patapez, al cual los aludidos voltearon con duda, esperando que el hablara y aclarara las dudas que faltaban por resolver.

-Bien, les diré lo que paso, pero no sé en que ayude esto-

 **FLASHBACK**

 **-** Mira por donde pasas, gordo- Dijo un chico de mal carácter.

En un movimiento de defensa, Patapez se volteó para observar a la persona que lo había ofendido, él no sabía pelear, pero al menos se lo podría informar a un maestro, sim embargo, por mera coincidencia este al voltear golpeo con el codo al chico que esperaba ver. Antes de poder disculparse, el chico se paró y con una gran sonrisa le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Esa es la actitud de un hombre, no me caes bien, pero sabes darte a respetar, ¿acaso tu eres al que llaman "chimuelo"?-

-No, mi nombre es Patapez, pero conozco a chimuelo y el sí que es fuerte, de hecho hace un tiempo lo comprobé- Dijo recordando un día en el jardín de niños.

-Aunque, Hipo es más fuerte- Al decir esto Patapez, Patán mostro un brillo en sus ojos, esa era curiosidad sin duda alguna.

-Ya veo, nos vemos luego gordito-

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- **¿SOLO FUE ESO?, CARAJO, ¿SOLO POR ESO LOS METIO EN ESTE EMBROLLO?** \- Dijo chimuelo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –Pregunto Patapez.

-Desde antes de venir, he estado investigando, el forma parte desde hace 3 meses de una organización local, se llaman los furia nocturna, porque su vandalismo es comúnmente realizado por la noche, el ultimo jefe de esta organización ha desaparecido por razones desconocidas y ellos se rigen por un código: "No importa quien sea, pero si es el más fuerte, él es el nuevo líder", y al parecer últimamente, Patán ha ganado bastante terreno.-

-Ese es su problema, no el nuestro, llevas demasiadas explicaciones y aun no nos dices porque nos es relevante esto- Dijo Hipo.

-Lo que pasa es que...- Antes de que el chico terminara de hablar, unos chicos no tan jóvenes pero con el uniforme azul respectivo, llegaron a la azotea pidiendo que fueran a la oficina del director.

Al llegar al recinto, se encontraban dentro Patán, el director y la secretaria del director, los cuales habían colocado tres sillas para los respectivos invitados.

-Bien chicos, creo que por la naturaleza de la situación, ya conocen lo que viene ahora, quiero que se unan a los furia nocturna, mi hijo cree que son fuertes, y aunque es un completo idiota para casi todo-

-OYE- Grito Patán.

-No dudo de él cuando se refiere a este tipo de cosas, al ser amigos de él joven… amm… "chimuelo", deben de tener experiencia en transporte de droga, por lo cual no aceptare un no, al estar mi hijo en la banda se vuelve una de mis organizaciones y por lo tanto quiero a la mejor gente dentro- Dijo seriamente el director.

-Disculpe señor, pero, es demasiado repentino, y la verdad yo…-

Antes de que Hipo dijera algo, Chimuelo lo detuvo, Patón era una persona en extremo peligrosa dentro y fuera de la escuela, el llevarle la contraria era algo impensable, por lo cual, este se dedicó a hacer lo que hacía siempre cuando salía con sus padres a trabajos como este: adular y aceptar.

-Sí, Señor, espero que nosotros de acuerdo a las recomendaciones de mi padre, podamos serle de ayuda en sus negocios, por cierto, ¿Por qué tanta seriedad, acaso no somos unos simples peones?- Dijo Chimuelo.

-Te diré algo chico, mis ojos no me mienten, me dicen quien está por arriba de los demás, incluso se cuando alguien está sobre mí, por eso he sobrevivido en este negocio, los traje para poder observarlos, ahora veo que ustedes no son gente común que puedo usar como carne de cañón. Tu eres un chico grande he intimidante, pero eres en realidad más listo de lo que aparentas.- Dijo al señalar a Patapez

-Tu eres peligroso, pero solo cuando la situación lo amerita- Dijo mientras los miraba.

Sin embargo al ver a Hipo su sonrisa se borró, no podía decir nada.

-Y tú eres el nuevo jefe, solo me rendirás cuentas a mí- Dijo señalando al chico castaño.

Al decir eso, con una seña la secretaria saco a los chicos de la oficina, exceptuando a Hipo.

-Tú, no pienses siquiera en traicionarme- Dicho esto, fue sacado a la fuerza del lugar.

Estando todos afuera se retiraron de nuevo a sus salones, ya que habían pasado más tiempo del debido con el director y se habían perdido una hora.

 **DENTRO DE LA OFICINA**

-Señor, lo veo un poco inquieto, ¿acaso algo le molesta?- Dijo la secretaria,

-Ese chico castaño, al verlo… se ve que no es fuerte, su inteligencia es muy alta pero no es un gran genio… aun así, a su lado me sentí pequeño, es más peligroso que cualquiera que haya visto, esto será divertido- Dijo mientras soltaba una gran sonrisa.

 **Continuara…**


End file.
